The Runaway Bride
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: She knows that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, but why is she so scared? Goten loves Valise and decides to ask her to marry him. Despite what she said, is there really a chance for the two of them? What happens when she disappears? Read and find out! Requested by Charismatic Beauty. Enjoy ;) OC as Valise from GT


AN: well, Charismatic Beauty, here is the first chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I just felt that it was wrong that I had three FF accounts (bottom for more details) and that caused me to only concentrate on one account at a time. This is requested by Charismatic Beauty. Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This goes for all chapters in this fic.

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at the pretty brunette sitting in front of him.

They were at a fancy Italian restaurant, and Valise was currently eating a slice of Italian bread.

Her bites were small, and Goten loved the look of contentment that washed over her round face. He could tell she was enjoying it.

Goten's food held little interest. Valise had control over his gaze. Her soulful brown eyes were almost closed as she savored the taste.

When she gazed at him, his heart did a little dance. It always had ever since he had first met the bubbly woman. He was sucked into that memory. The one when they had first met.

Flashback

"Come on, Goten! Quit texting and get your butt around so we can go to the beach!" Chichi demanded, propping her hands on her hips.

"Okay." Goten mumbled, laying back on his bed as his phone buzzed a few more times.

"Now!" His mother shouted, snatching the yellow brick out of his hands.

The raven haired man shot up. "Mom! I was using that!" He exclaimed, reaching to grab it.

She batted his hand away. "No. You won't get this back until we get done at the beach."

"But that's a whole day!" His eyes were wide in horror. She couldn't do this!

Chichi smiled mischievously. "Nope. I mean you will not be getting this back until after we get back home, mister." Content with how she dealt with it, she walked out of the room, ignoring his protests.

"This is crazy. I'm an adult, and I still have to go by moms rules. That's comforting." He mumbled to himself as he snatched his swimming trunks that were on his dresser.

Later

The beach was cozy, but that fact seemed to just slide past Goten. All he wanted was his phone back.

"What's wrong with you, Goten?" Trunks asked, grinning.

Goten's pout grew. "Mom took my phone away, and I don't get it back until we are back at home."

The lavender haired man threw back his head and laughed. "HA! That's hilarious. Maybe you could just talk to them face to face for once, you know."

"What do you mean?" Goten crossed his arms, looking at his best friend crossly.

Trunks motioned around. "All these beautiful women? Talk to them. Just grow a pair and talk, man."

The other man brightened up. There did seem to be a lot of beautiful women walking around. "That's actually a great idea, Trunks! I think I might to that."

"Go foot it. I'm just going to go and hang out with Marron." Trunks eyed the blonde as she walked by.

Goten had to admit, Marron Chestnut did look like a model. Even more so in her pink bikini. She had the curves, and in all the right places.

"Yeah, talk about beautiful women, she had a great body to go with it. Just look at all the guys drooling over her. Goten looked at the babe as she eyes Trunks.

That had it bad for each other Marron was totally into his best friend. He clapped his comrade on the back. "Go get her, tiger!"

"You do anything funny, and I will kick your ass." A stern woman's voice came from behind them.

They both froze at the sound of 18's voice. "I'm gonna go!" Goten said, rushing away.

And right into a soft, short wall.

But that wall ended up falling down, Goten landing on top.

"Ouch! Get off of me!" The 'wall' shrieked.

"Sorry!" Goten said in a frantic tone, rolling off the woman with a grunt.

When they both managed to get to their feet, Goten froze. For his eyes met those soulful brown eyes.

End of flashback

"Goten, I'm done eating." Valise said softly, bringing back Goten from his time travel.

"Ready to go?" He asked, deliberately not mentioning desert. He moved to get up.

"Well, I was wanting some desert, but that's okay." She pushed back her chair.

Goten left a tip and went up and paid for the mean. He felt bad for not getting her something here, but it had an intent behind it.

As they walked out, Valise sighed out what Goten believed to be, "that's okay. I'm full anyway."

Later, at Son Goku house

Goten gripped his tie nervously. He honestly hoped that his mom had set everything out. She had put aside her feelings for Valise just for Goten, and that's what he hoped at this time.

And that she was out of the house.

He unlocked the door and let his woman in first. She had a black dress on. One that hugged every curve in the right way. In the front, the thing dipped low, but covered most everything. Her hair cascaded down her back in gorgeous curly locks.

It was soft to the touch, he knew from personal experience. Too well.

He held back a smile as he heard the the tinkling sound of her gasp. Like bells gently in the wind.

"Goten..." she breathed. Her voice was sweet. She turned to look at him. "Is this the reason we had no desert?"

His face heated up. "This was the plan. I made you this one." He walked up to her, grabbing one arm gently, pulling her forward. "Only for you and me." He bent down and kissed her long neck with soft touches.

"Wow... its beautiful." She said in amazement, sighing.

The sayian pulled back, pulling her to the table. He pulled the seat out for her.

The cake was a masterpiece. It was fashioned at the bottom to look like a waffle cone bowl, streams of chocolate and cherry icing decorated intricately down the sides, mimicking ice cream running down. The top part was shaped into two mounds of scooped ice cream.

Nestled on the top was a cherry, and something was etched into the cake.

"What's this for?" She asked, eyes wide in desire. Her plump mouth slightly open as she gazed in aw of the desert.

Goten smiled, walking up behind her. "Of our first date. Remember? We had ice cream." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She wanted to take a look at it. All of it. She loved everything that was pretty. She couldn't help herself as she snatched the cherry. She bit into it.

She yelped as her teeth hit something hard. She yanked the metal out of her mouth and then froze, once getting a good look at it. Shock graced her features.

This wasn't what she was expecting. The ring was made of gold, and a small perfectly cut diamond lay embedded in it. Two smaller ones lay on each side.

She looked at the cake. The words, "will you marry me?" Were written on it in bright red. Her favorite color.

She popped her gaze from the cake to her boyfriend, who was now on one knee, smiling expectantly at her.

"Will you marry me, Valise Rosalind Valentine? I would be honored to be your husband. Treat you with respect and will always be there for you." He asked, the lights playing over him.

No no no! She thought. She wasn't ready for this. "Yes." She answered. A smile was plastered onto her face. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

She was not ready for this. He leapt up and crushed her to him. She loved the feel of them connected like this. She truly did love him, with all she had. She felt blest to have him. She needed him, with everything she had. She just wasn't ready to take the plunge. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but commitment into its most powerful form?

What if he decided to leave her one day? What if they fell out of love? All the what ifs flew threw her mind, but in the end, she knew she had to go through with it.

She wanted a life of forever with him, so this was the right thing to do.

So why was she so scared?

* * *

AN: whew that took forever. Added some things, took out some things, but I'm pretty sure I had a lot of mistakes in there. Well? What do you think? Remember, I have two other FanFiction accounts. They are Lions Are Amazing (formerly Mrs. TrunksBriefs) and trumpetinband. Go on, visit them. And don't forget to review on the way out!


End file.
